Home At Last
by jumbled thoughts keep me up
Summary: Finally, Midorikawa Ryuuji knows what it's like to have a home. Because home is where the heart is.


_**Home At Last**_

**Disclaimer: If I did own Inazuma Eleven, would I really be writing **_**fan**_**fiction?**

He was tired of running.

He was tired of the constant kicking and screaming that he had to do whenever someone new came to take him away.

He was tired of always moving around, never staying at the same place for more than a month.

And he was tired, oh _so tired_ of not being wanted, and of his so-called "families" treating him like a mental patient.

In time, he stopped caring, which is a sad thing to do at the tender age of eight. He didn't understand much then, only knew that people didn't really want him. So he moved from foster home to foster home, never really settling in and growing attached to anything. People didn't really notice him—whenever they did think of him (which admittedly, wasn't very often), it was only as the poor, sweet kid whose parents died when he was little, and who didn't have a home.

Poor little Midorikawa Ryuuji.

XxXxXxXxXxXInazumaElevenXxXx XxXxXxX

It was a lady this time, one with long, dark blue hair that swung as she walked. She looked nicer than the other ones— _amiable_, Ryuuji thought the word was—but he knew she was here to take him away again. She'd probably drag him off to another one of those high-society families who couldn't care less about him and were only doing it for their image.

She stopped in front of the bench he was sitting on, and smiled at him. He glared sullenly back.

"Do you mind if I sit next to you?"

Ryuuji looked up in surprise. Usually, the social workers just did whatever they want. He scooted over all the same, and the lady plopped down beside him, blowing a strand of hair out of her face. For some reason, Ryuuji found the action funny, and showed so by giggling. The lady looked at him with interest, smiling a little. Realizing his mistake, Ryuuji settled back into the bench, staring aimlessly off into space once more.

"Nice weather we're having."

He looked at her in amazement. Was she really making conversation about the weather? It wasn't even all that nice. The man with the oily hair on the television had said that there would be rain later that afternoon, and the sky was already turning gray.

"Do you know who I am?"

"You're here to take me away again," he answered softly. He wasn't sure what exactly it was about this lady, but she seemed like someone he could trust, which was the main reason as to why he spoke to her in the first place.

The lady nodded. "How does it feel to be out of the system, Midorikawa-kun?"

He looked at her in bewilderment. "What system?"

"The foster system."

"I was in a foster system? What's a foster system?"

"It's why you were moved around so much in the first place, Midorikawa-kun. The foster system helps you find a new home, but since you never really settled even after so many foster homes, you've been moved to the orphanage. My orphanage."

"An orphanage?"

"You'll be put up for adoption—"

"Adoption?"

"Yes, it's when prospective parents come and see if they want to take you into their family."

"Prospective?"

"It means potential."

"Oh."

"Yep."

They fell silent, having run out of things to talk about. Ryuuji swung his short legs, fiddling with the hem of his shorts.

"I'm sorry, but I don't quite recall your name," Ryuuji said, glancing up at the lady through his apple-green bangs.

The lady looked at him, eyes wide in pleasant surprise. "You wouldn't—I didn't give it." Ryuuji waited. "It's Hitomiko. Kira Hitomiko. I run an orphanage called Sun Garden, the one you'll be living in. It's a nice place—there'll be lots of kids there to keep you company, and while it does get a little noisy at times, it's all good fun." She paused for a while. "You'd like it there, I think. Most of the kids do. It's the closest thing to home they have, and the kids there are the closest things to siblings that they have ever known." Ryuuji nodded at her words, and silence enveloped them once more. Over the mountains, the sun was setting on the Steel Tower Plaza of Inazuma Town.

"It's late," Hitomiko said. "Shall we go to the orphanage now? Dinner should be ready soon." She stood up, dusted off her trousers and held out a hand to him with a warm smile.

Ryuuji took it with his first genuine smile in a long time.

XxXxXxXxXxXInazumaElevenXxXx XxXxXxX

Nagumo had thought he was a girl at first, and Suzuno had concurred. Even Yagami-chan had commented on it. His ponytail, wide eyes and shy smile did give most people that impression. But there was something about him that made Hiroto want to get to know him. And soon, he was presented with that exact opportunity.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" Midorikawa asked in his soft, lilting voice. "Everywhere else is full." He gestured towards the rest of the room. Most of the orphans were crowded around the coffee table and the TV, and the ones who were lucky enough to snag a seat at the couch were sprawled across comfortably. Only Hiroto was alone in his little nook—close enough to be able to see the TV screen, but far away enough for him not to be bothered by the others. It wasn't that he didn't want to be friends exactly, but he found it easier to be alone than with others. For some reason though, Midorikawa didn't really bother him, so he shifted to one side to allow Midorikawa some space.

"Thanks," Midorikawa smiled and sat down next to him.

Hiroto shook his head and smiled back. "It's no trouble. My name's Kiyama Hiroto, by the way. Just Hiroto is fine though. I'm nine." He extended his right hand toward Midorikawa.

"It's nice to meet you, Hiroto. I'm eight. How long have you been here?"

"I've been here ever since I could remember. Hitomiko-nee-san tells me that my real parents died in a car crash when I was only two. But it's okay; I don't miss 'em much. After all, I have Father."

"Father?"

"Yeah. He's Hitomiko-nee-san's father really, but he owns this place and he visits every weekend. It's always fun when he visits, because he brings all sorts of presents and stuff, and we play soccer together!" Hiroto cried, throwing his hands in the air in excitement.

Midorikawa looked at him, confused. "What's soccer like?" Hiroto looked at him in obvious shock. "You don't know what soccer is? It's the best sport there is in the universe! It's super fun! Tomorrow, I'm taking you out to the garden and I'll teach you soccer. You _have_ to know it. It's just wrong not to!" Hiroto crossed his arms, visibly determined to hammer Midorikawa into a soccer-loving boy like himself.

Midorikawa smiled sweetly at him. "Really? You'll teach me?"

Hiroto puffed up his chest. "Of course! Cross my heart. Now do we have a deal or not?" he asked, sticking out his pinky finger. Midorikawa immediately hooked it around his, and shook it vigorously. For some reason, both boys found that mere action hysterical, and collapsed into giggles.

"Wait, Hiroto…"

Hiroto brushed the vermillion red bang out of his face. "What's wrong, Midorikawa?"

"Does that make us friends?" he asked softly, looking at Hiroto hopefully.

Said redhead tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Nope." He giggled a little at Midorikawa's crestfallen look. "Playing soccer makes us _best_ friends, silly!"

And that is the story of how Midorikawa Ryuuji found his home in his best friend, Kiyama Hiroto.

**Author's Note: Bleargh. That was such a lame ending. And the title was terrible, and so is the summary. Why am I so hopeless /sobs/ So I seem to have a fetish for writing at ungodly hours, as this was composed at 3.30 in the morning, when I was supposed to be sleeping. Either that or I have somehow developed insomnia. And I guess I am feeling a little drowsy, which is why I somehow shat this out. I don't even… /sigh/ I don't even know why I bother. But I woke up at 3… 15-ish? And had an urge to write it out. Stupid plot bunny. -w-**

**So yeah, this was how I visualized Hiroto and Midorikawa to have met. I often think of Midorikawa as this poor, sweet kid who had a traumatic past, which is why I wrote him like this. He's just so deliciously adorable -heart- Just to clear up any confusion, Midorikawa is generally addressed as Ryuuji in the first part because that part was Midorikawa-centric, so I figured he would probably refer to himself by his first name and not by his last. In the second part, he's referred to as Midorikawa because I decided to make it Hiroto-centric (no, I was just too lazy to POV it), and that's probably what Hiroto would have called him then. FORGIVE ME IF YOU'RE STILL CONFUSED… I am a terrible human being. *****Retreats into emo corner*******

**But anyways, review! Tell me what you think about this, and I'll give you a cookie(: No, not really, but seriously. Review. Flames will be given to Burn to further evolve Atomic Flare.**

**P.S. May I just say how hard it was to not refer to Burn (Nagumo), Gazel (Suzuno) and Ulvida (Yagami-chan) by their Alien names. Okay. This author's note is getting way too long. THIS. ENDS. NOW.**

**LOL no. But seriously. Bye(: AND REVIEW!**


End file.
